


The Woman Who Fell to Earth

by Bow_Ties



Series: Series 11...but Thasmin [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_Ties/pseuds/Bow_Ties
Summary: The Doctor takes Yaz and Ryan with her to find herself some new clothes, and accidentally ends up half naked in front of her new companions.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Series 11...but Thasmin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578505
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	The Woman Who Fell to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I am so incredibly happy and proud to be a part of this rewrite along so many fantastic authors and artists! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as we had fun creating it :)  
> And now, off we go... Series 11, but Thasmin!

“You really need to get out of those clothes”

As soon as the words had left Yaz’s mouth, she had felt heat rise into her cheeks. Thankfully, Ryan and Graham’s laughter had pulled the Doctor’s attention away from her just a moment later, but Yaz still felt silly for just letting the phrase fall over her lips without really thinking it through.

Ten minutes later, as they entered the charity shop just down the road, Yaz’s mind still hadn’t fully calmed down. Graham had opted to go home, needing some time to himself to cope with the day’s events. Ryan, however, much to Yaz’s joy, had decided that he needed a distraction instead, and so the three of them set out to find this mysterious blonde woman a new set of clothes.

“Oh, this is brilliant!” The Doctor exclaimed, eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas. “I haven’t gone clothes shopping in centuries.”

Yaz looked over at Ryan, eyebrows raised. Centuries? Shaking her head, she decided that nothing would really be able to surprise her about this woman anymore. After all, she had seen her fall out of space through the roof of a train, jump between cranes, and almost fry her own neck with a phone.

She watched as the Doctor dove in and out between the rows of clothes, picking out things seemingly at random and throwing them over her shoulders into Yaz and Ryan’s arms.

“This is gonna be fun!” she grinned, briefly turning around to add another shirt on top of the small mountain that had begun to form in Yaz’s arms. “Usually the TARDIS sets me up with everything I need.” A vest landed on Ryan’s head.

“Oi!”

“Sorry”, she said, face pulled into that telltale scronch that Yaz was beginning to find endearing. “You would like the TARDIS wardrobe”, she continued, leaning over towards Yaz who, for whatever reason, felt her face grow hot once again. “Every piece of clothing you could ever dream of!”

Suddenly, a cloud passed over the blonde’s face, and she slowed down as she held a pair of bright green trousers in her hands that were giving Yaz a headache just by looking at them.

“I’ll find you, old girl”, the Doctor mumbled. And a moment later, she whirled around, grin stretching out over her face once more.

“Right, team”, she said, scrutinising the two piles of clothes that formed her collection for now. “What do you say I’ll try some of these on?”

—-

  
  


The Doctor had clearly not lied when she said she hadn’t been to a clothing shop in centuries. The woman kept throwing items of clothing she didn’t like out through the gap in the curtain of the changing room. At first, Ryan had scurried around, trying to pick them all up and fold them neatly to be put back where they had been taken from. But once he’d fallen over a shoe and nearly taken an entire rack of coats with him, he’d retreated to just standing next to Yaz, face buried in his phone. One glance at the screen told Yaz that he was still trying to somehow restore all the stuff the Doctor had erased.

_ Probably hopeless. _

“Ryan!”

Both humans lifted their heads at the sudden call coming out of the changing room. They had just left the Doctor to their own devices for the last fifteen minutes, since the woman was obviously happy trying out things on her own.

“Yes?” Ryan asked, slowly lifting his eyes from his phone, a frown creasing his forehead.

“I could use some help!”

“Oh no way”, he mumbled, throwing a panicked glance at Yaz.

“What’s that?”

“Yaz is coming!” he shouted, quickly relieving his friend of the pile of clothes in her arms.

“What?”

“This is woman stuff, there’s no way I’m going in there.”

“Oh come on”, Yaz said, rolling her eyes. “It’s not like she’s going to be naked in there.”

When she opened the curtain just far enough for her to slip through into the small room, she immediately realised her mistake.

The Doctor was wearing the bright green trousers - head bent down to examine the zipper which seemed to be stuck - and nothing else.

No shirt, no bra.

_ No bra. _

One peak at the pale skin of the woman’s chest, and Yaz turned around on her heels, escaping the room with a yelp, almost ripping down the curtain in the process.

She held on to it as she pulled it closed behind her, turning towards Ryan, eyes wide and breathing heavy.

“Yaz? Oh my God are you okay?” Ryan said, taking a step towards her. “Do you need help, is something -“

“No!” Yaz exclaimed, holding out an arm to stop him. “No, god no, don’t go in there.”

“Yaz, if the Doctor is in trouble we -”

“ _ She’s naked _ .”

“Oh”, Ryan said, his eyes going wide as well. “ _ Oh _ .”

“Yaz?” The Doctor’s voice came from behind her, and she felt the curtain move behind her back.

As soon as she saw Ryan’s face, she knew.

“Doctor!” she hissed, turning around and pushing the woman back into the changing room, pulling the curtain closed behind them as fast as she could. “Please don’t do that.”

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t know”, the blonde replied, a guilty look briefly crossing over her face. “Like I said, haven’t gone shopping in ages. I think I figured out this zipper though! Soniced it.”

She was smiling broadly now, hands on her hips, chest puffed out in pride.

_ Still half-naked. _   


Yaz didn’t look at it. Her gaze was fixed on the carpet floor, examining the little bits of dust that had gotten caught in it and suddenly seemed like the most interesting thing she had ever laid eyes upon.

_ Yes, good floor. Interesting floor. Best floor ever. Only want to look at this floor. _

“Yaz?” The Doctor’s voice sounded out from in front of her.

_ Nope, not looking up. _

She had no idea why she was so bothered by this whole situation. After all, she had gone shopping with her female friends many times, and they often shared a changing room when it was busy. This wasn’t the first pair of breasts she’d seen in her life.

_ You own a pair yourself, for crying out loud. _

“Yaz.”

Now the blonde sounded worried.

“What’s wrong?”

“Uhm”, Yaz said, trying to swallow down whatever had gotten caught at the back of her throat. “It’s just… Doc, would you uhm… mind putting on a bra?”

“A bra?” the Doctor replied, sounding confused. “Why?”

Yaz felt heat rise into her cheeks once again. It wasn’t a bad question, but she didn’t feel in the mood to discuss social conventions with the alien she was currently sharing a changing room with.

“It’s just, women usually wear them, they’ll uhm…”, she searched in her head for a convincing argument, until she found what she thought would be just the right one. “Make running around more comfortable?”

“Oh! Well then yes, Yasmin Khan, let’s find me a bra!”

“Great”, Yaz replied, feeling relief flood through her chest. “Do you know your size?”

There was a moment of silence, and Yaz registered the blonde scrutinising her chest in the corner of her eye.

“Not sure,” the Doctor finally replied. “What do you think?”

_ I’m going to have to look at them, aren’t I. _

It was inevitable really, since she couldn’t really send Ryan in to help. So Yaz took a deep breath, reminding herself that “a chest is just a chest”, and looked up.

That was the moment she realised how beautiful the woman in front of her really was. Now that she allowed herself to look, she couldn’t keep her eyes from roaming over the pale skin, the dip over her hip, the slim yet muscular arms, and finally, a practically perfect chest.

“Yaz?” She heard the Doctor speak again, pulling her out of her observation, which, Yaz realised with a jolt, had been entirely inappropriate.

“Uhm”, the blonde continued, worrying at her bottom lip. “Is there something wrong with this body? I haven’t had one of those yet.”   


“There is nothing wrong with it”, Yaz said, taking a step towards the Doctor, then stopping herself as she realised again how little the other woman was wearing. “Actually”, she started, slowly, “you are very beautiful.”

She felt what seemed like the entirety of her body’s blood rushing into her cheeks as soon as the words were spoken, but the smile that spread over the Doctor’s face proved well worth it.

“Beautiful”, the blonde said, eyes glowing. “Nobody has called me that in a long time.”

They stood there, looking at each other for a moment, before Yaz remembered what she had actually wanted to do.

“Right!” she said, finally breaking the silence. “I think I know what’ll fit. I’ll be right back. Just… stay inside for a moment, yeah?”

The Doctor nodded, already turning to examine the shirts that were lying on the small chair in the corner.

Yaz dashed through the shop, past Ryan who already had his nose buried in his phone again, probably trying his best to erase the image of what he had seen before from his memory just like the Doctor had wiped the data off his phone.

She took one glance at the assortment of women’s underwear, her choice quickly made through the knowledge that the other woman had apparently never worn a bra before.

As Yaz returned to the changing room, she stepped into it with a little more confidence this time, smiling as she held out a soft sports bra towards the blonde.

“I think you’ll probably like this”, she said, smiling. “And if not, we can try some more fancy stuff. But if you’ve never worn one before, this’ll be the most comfy option I reckon.”

She couldn’t help but laugh as the blonde took the star-covered black bra from her, looking way too excited about it.

“Stars! Ten points to Yaz. So, do I put it on like a top? Just pull it over my head?”

“Yup,” Yaz replied, eyes avoiding the woman’s body once more, although now she let herself catch glimpses of it from time to time. The Doctor clearly didn’t seem to have any problem with showing her skin either way. Still, Yaz was not quite sure where her own fascination was suddenly coming from.

“There!” The Doctor exclaimed, pulling her out of her thoughts. “That  _ is _ comfy. I can see now why you would wear this.” She jumped up and down experimentally. “Oh yes, much better for running.”

Yaz shook her head, still smiling. Whoever this woman really was, she was definitely something else.

Feeling much more at ease now, Yaz took a proper look at the clothes the Doctor had chosen for the first time. Frowning, she realised they were all men’s clothes, in sizes that definitely wouldn’t fit the blonde’s petite frame. And now that Yaz was actually looking at the woman, she realised the legs of the trousers she was wearing would have to be rolled up multiple times, and a belt was more than needed, too.

“Doctor,” she said, picking up a black, sparkling dress shirt and seeing that it was a men’s size medium. “Are you sure these’ll fit?”

Frowning, the blonde looked down her own body, then hit her own forehead with the palm of her hand.

“Of course not! I just picked these out in his size. No wonder everything is too big. This is definitely the smallest I’ve ever been.”

Yaz felt like her head was spinning at the mention of the Doctor having had different bodies, but she decided to file it at the back of her head for later - together with so many other things that she had seen and heard over the last 48 hours.

“Put this on”, she said, pulling a t-shirt out of the pile. “And then we’ll go find you something in your size, yeah?”

Nodding, the Doctor did as she was told, and a couple of moments later, they stood in the corner of the shop, facing the women’s section.

“This is the women’s section”, Yaz said, stretching out her arms towards the racks in front of them. “Although if you prefer men’s clothes, that’s fine, we’d just have to make sure we find stuff that is small enough. Maybe even boy’s clothes?” She eyes the blonde’s frame. “Yeah, that could work.”

“No no!” The Doctor said, already diving into a rack of clothes on her right. “Been wearing men’s stuff for ages. Time for a change, taking things in the opposite direction!”

The woman seemed fine without her, so Yaz decided that maybe she should go check on Ryan. As she walked up to him, opening her mouth to ask if he was alright, he just held up a hand, eyes glued to his screen.

“Don’t”, he grunted. “I’m trying really hard to forget.”

“Oh, me too”, she laughed in reply, all the while trying to ignore a curious voice at the back of her head telling her that she really didn’t want to.

“Alright, fam!” The Doctor said, swishing past them with her arms full of clothes. “Round two!”

As she disappeared into the room, Yaz was starting to wonder what the blonde would look like in more fitted clothes. She had looked great in that shirt and vest, despite it being so oversized, and suddenly Yaz felt like she should have pointed the blonde towards the men’s section after all.

“Oh!” The Doctor’s voice sounded from inside the changing room. “Amy would have loved this!”

Before Yaz had time to think about who this Amy would have been and why she already didn’t like her despite knowing nothing at all about the woman, the Doctor opened the curtains once again, and stood, legs apart, hands on hips, in her proudest pose.

Next to Yaz, Ryan suddenly sounded like he was choking on his own spit, alternating between coughing and taking short, wheezing breaths.

Yaz herself didn’t quite know what to say, think, or do.

It turned out the Doctor had taken things as far in the opposite direction as she could.

The blonde was wearing a skirt so short that Yaz wasn’t quite sure if it was maybe just supposed to be a broad belt. On top, she had decided to just throw on an open, cropped jeans jacket over her sports bra - which Yaz was very thankful she was still wearing. The whole ensemble was topped of by -

“ _ Fishnets _ ”, Ryan managed to wheeze out next to her.

The Doctor looked so proud of herself for putting this outfit together that Yaz wasn’t quite sure how to break it to her. Taking a tentative step forward, she tried to go about it as diplomatically as she could.

“Do you… like it?”

The blonde cocked her head to the side, frowning. She turned to look at herself in the mirror.

“Does it suit me?” She asked, so innocently that Yaz bit her bottom lip, trying to figure out how to go about this.

“I’m… not sure it’s your style?”

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, the Doctor turned to examine herself from the side.

“Yeah, I think you’re right. I have no idea how Amy ever managed the running in this.”

_ Again with this Amy. _

“Why don’t I go around this time and pick out some stuff while you try on some of the other things?” Yaz suggest, and she was relieved when the blonde finally nodded, smiling as she disappeared back into the changing room, leaving Yaz to let out a long breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

“Right”, she mumbled, turning to look around at the shop. “I can do this.”

She tried to focus on what she knows about the blonde: insanely smart, but also a little bit insane, definitely quirky, likes to laugh (looks very pretty when she does), beautiful hair, small but elegant frame.

_ Focus, Khan. You got this. _

Going around the shop, she pulls out items here and there, making sure they are all in the right size, completely unsure about what the other woman would actually like.

Once she got a decent amount of clothes together, she went to hand them to the Doctor through the curtains, standing next to Ryan and waiting once again.

“I’m never going to be able to forget this”, Ryan sighed, shooting Yaz a glance out of the corner of his eye.

“Me neither”, Yaz replied, a peculiar feeling settling inside her chest.

“Eh, not that”, the Doctor’s voice sounded out from the changing room, and a white shirt flew out in their direction. “Not that”, a yellow t-shirt this time. A couple more things were thrown out, preceded each time by an exasperated “not that.”

Then, finally:

“Oh, yes! Now that’s what I want.”

A moment later, the woman threw open the curtains, arm stretched out in a victorious pose.

“That’s what you’re going with?” Yaz heard herself say. On the one hand, she was surprised, on the other, she immediately realised that this outfit fit the blonde so perfectly, it could never have been anything else. She noticed, not without a little pride, that the Doctor had decided to go for the coat that Yaz herself had picked out.

As she pulled out her wallet to pay for the blonde’s clothes - “Empty pockets”, the Doctor had said, flashing that smile that made Yaz unable to deny her anything - she felt a sudden gloom settle over her.

They walked out into the cool evening air after, the Doctor going on about how she needed their help to find her ship - her TARDIS, as she called it - and Yaz couldn’t chase the weight that had now wormed its way into her chest.

Tonight, the alien would go back to wherever she had fallen out of and through the sky from.

Tonight, this mysterious Doctor would disappear from her life, most likely forever.

Which meant that tomorrow morning, Yaz’s life would finally go back to normal.

Only she was beginning to realise that that was really not what she wanted anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment :)  
> Make sure to check out the other parts of this series!
> 
> You can find me on twitter as @fuxdeiflswued


End file.
